


Rivalry is Such a Strong Word

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dorian greatly approves, Kissing, M/M, but no actual sex, implied Krem/Dorian/Bull, the fandom seems to have universally decided that Krem's upper body is really strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull has been flirting with Dorian, who finally decides to take him up on his offer. Krem objects.</p>
<p>Written for a choose-a-number kink meme prompt where I was assigned the pairing Dorian/Krem and the prompt "Character 1 and Character 2 are rivals because they have a crush on the same person."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry is Such a Strong Word

Iron Bull's room was actually a lot cleaner than Dorian had expected it to be. Unfortunately, Iron Bull himself wasn't currently in it. Maybe he was arriving later, and Dorian was supposed to wait for him? Or had he misunderstood completely? Perhaps-

“What are you doing?” 

He turned around and saw that it was Bull's captain, the Soporati with the weird haircut. (There was taking a bit off the sides--which was _fashionable_ , thank you--and then there was COMPLETELY overdoing it.)

Dorian huffed. “I don't see how that's any of your business. Don't you have a chair to stand on or something?”

“It's my business when I'm his second-in-command and you're poking around in his room.”

“For your information, I was invited here.”

“What, you?” Krem scoffed. “You really expect me to believe that Iron Bull would be that desperate? He can have anyone he wants. Why would he waste his time on you?”

“Obviously you're mistaken-”

“I know that you couldn't cut it as a magister and you're only barely tolerated in the Inquisition, and I've seen the way you talk about Bull like he's some kind of animal."

Dorian stared him down, refusing to show any kind of reaction.

Krem continued, "You seriously think that you can just show up and expect to sleep with him? He deserves better.”

“Why do you even care?” He paused thoughtfully, and then his eyes lit up. “Oh, you _like_ the big brute, don't you? Is that why you follow him around like some kind of puppy?”

Krem scowled. “The man saved my life. I'd do anything for him.”

“Except for actually telling him that you want him, apparently. Or has he already rejected you?”

“I'm not doing anything to jeopardize our working relationship. There's too much at stake.”

Dorian shrugged. “Your loss, I'm afraid. It's not as if you would have a chance against a man such as myself, anyway. Have you SEEN me?”

It only lasted for a split-second, but Dorian didn't miss the incredibly hurt look on Krem's face before he forced himself to roll his eyes and pretend to be annoyed at the blatant display of narcissism. It hit too close to home for Dorian to not feel guilty.

He sighed. “Look, I didn't mean it like that. Not that I'M not incredibly attractive, obviously, but you're... somewhat handsome, yourself.”

When Krem rolled his eyes this time, it didn't look forced. “I think that was more insulting than your actual insults.”

“No, I mean it!” Dorian at least had the dignity to look halfway convincing. “You're strapping enough, aren't you? What with swinging that large maul around all the time.” He reached forward to squeeze Krem's bicep. “...Oh.”

“Something wrong with my arm?”

“No, it's... You really ARE well-built.” He seemed almost dazed as he traced the contours of the muscles through Krem's shirt. Come to think of it, this was the first time that Dorian had seen him out of his armor. “And your shoulders...” Dorian looked like he was lost in thought. Whatever he was imagining, it had to be good.

Krem raised an eyebrow. “So you're into muscles? Is that why you're sniffing around the Iron Bull?”

Dorian was making a valiant effort to make it clear from his facial expression that he was not at all uncomfortable whatsoever with the direction in which this conversation was heading.

Krem smirked, suddenly realizing that he had the upper hand. “You're looking for someone strong, hm? Somebody to hold you down and fuck you until you're screaming?”

Dorian had moved past discomfort a long time ago and was just biting his lip now. 

Krem had no idea where he was going with this, but he had to admit that he was enjoying it. He leaned forward slightly, and didn't miss the way that Dorian's body moved toward his in response. 

“Little mage like you doesn't need a Qunari for that.” It was almost a whisper.

The two men stared at each other for the space of three heartbeats, Krem looking curious and hungry and Dorian just looking like he was trying not to fall over or accidentally set something on fire.

When they moved, it was at the same time. Dorian grasped Krem's face and started roughly kissing him while Krem shoved Dorian against the wall. He didn't seem to object to this, he just continued kissing and obediently moved his legs apart so that Krem could push a thigh in between them.

The overly-dramatic Altus was actually a pretty good kisser, Krem decided. He didn't try to take control of the kiss but he did press Dorian's body against the wall, rocking his thigh against his groin.

Dorian was in the middle of rutting against Krem's leg and reaching around to slide his hands down the back of his pants when he just stopped moving. Krem tried to step back, but he realized that Dorian's hand was frozen in place where it had been gripping his ass. He turned his head to see what Dorian was staring at and-

“Uh, Chief! I was just...” He had no idea how to end that sentence, but Bull spoke up.

“Now, don't stop because of me.” The Bull looked thoughtful, which was often a bad sign, but there was an intriguing glint in his eye.

Dorian apparently remembered how to speak again. “I'm sorry, I was going to meet you, but-”

“No worries,” Bull said firmly. His face broke into a grin. “I can DEFINITELY work with this.”


End file.
